It Has To Be Fate
by OnTheCyberSeas
Summary: After meeting Chloe the night before, Beca is shocked to learn that she is her new boss' daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Beca was so excited for her new job that she had barely slept the night before. Though to be fair, it probably had just as much to do with the naked redhead currently sleeping next to her. Memories of the previous night flashed through her mind as she watched the girl sleep next to her, her chest rising and falling as she slept peacefully.

Beca had simply planned to have a few drinks to celebrate landing her dream job, but her plans had changed when Chloe approached her at the bar. The attraction between them was instant and they shared a couple of drinks to celebrate Beca's success. A couple of drinks soon led to them dancing to David Guetta's Titanium, and then to other dance hits of recent memory. As time flew by Beca realized that she didn't want the night to end so quickly and kissed Chloe outside the bar. Not long after, they ended up back at Beca's apartment and things escalated from there.

Though she would love to spend more time with Chloe, she couldn't be late for her first day. Chloe stirred awake as Beca attempted to climb out of bed. "Don't go," she said, looking adorable as she smiled up at her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Despite wanting to give in to the temptation, Beca shook her head. "I have to," she said. "It's my first day." All of her years of making mixes on her laptop had finally paid off and she had been offered her dream job at Beale Records. Beca had accepted the offer without hesitation and she was determined to make her dream of producing music come true.

"Can we at least have breakfast?" Chloe asked, pouting.

Beca checked her watch and saw that there was no time. "I can't," she said, shaking her head sadly. "There are some things in the fridge, she said, "Feel free to help yourself." After a moment, she added, "Can you leave your number as well? I'd love to see you again."

Chloe grinned and Beca's heard melted. "Alright," she said, "Good luck on your first day." They shared a brief kiss before Beca hopped in the shower, got dressed, and rushed out the door.

Arriving at the studio, Beca was amazed at the size of the building and had to pinch herself to prove that she wasn't dreaming. She pushed open the door and walked inside. The lobby was exactly as she remembered, the wall behind the receptionist desk emblazoned with the Beale Records emblem. The receptionist greeted her and told her to wait a couple of moments. Not long after Beca settled into the cream armchair, Bryan Beale approached her. Beca stood up immediately at the sight of the founder of Beale Records. "Mr. Beale," she said as she held out a shaking hand. "It's so nice to meet you."

He laughed jovially and shook her hand. "Please call me Bryan. Welcome to Beale Records. We look forward to working with you, Rebecca."

Bryan gave her a tour of the label, introducing her to the heads of various departments. At the end of the tour, he showed her to her desk and introduced her supervisor, a tall attractive man named Luke. As Beca was about to thank Bryan for the tour and the opportunity to work at the label, she was rendered speechless by the sight of Chloe bounding into the office.

She smiled at Bryan, and said, ""Hi, Dad." Beca looked between the two of them, gaping with her mouth hanging open. Chloe noticed her and looked surprised to see her. "Hi. Beca!"

Bryan looked between the two of them. "I see you have already met my daughter." Ignoring the look of surprise on Beca's face, he continued, "Chloe works in the front office with me. I'll leave you two to get acquainted." He left them at Beca's desk and Beca awkwardly waved goodbye as she stared at Chloe.

As soon as he was gone, Chloe dragged her into a nearby broom closet. "Did you know?" Beca asked as Chloe locked the door behind them.

Chloe shook her head, "I didn't. Not until I met you last night."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Beca asked, still trying to process the situation.

"I didn't want things to change," Chloe admitted. "Last night was so amazing and I really like you."

"I like you, too," said Beca. "But what will your Dad think?"

Chloe held out her hand. "Hello, my name is Chloe Beale. I work for my father at Beale Records and I'd really like to date you. If that is possible." Before Beca could respond, Chloe added, "We might have to keep things a secret for a while, but I want to try this. What do you say?" After Beca stayed silent, she added, "What are the odds of meeting you the night before you started working here? It has to be fate, Beca, and we shouldn't fight fate."

Beca weighed her options. She didn't want to do anything to jeopardize her dream job, but Chloe's hopeful smile crumbled her resolve. "Let's do this," she said. Chloe grinned at her and they kissed in the broom closet.

Chloe wiped her lipstick off Beca's lips and they went back into the office. "And that is where you can find any supplies you need," Chloe said loudly as they walked back to Beca's desk. "Good luck with your first day," she said with a wink and Beca sat at her desk.

"Thanks," Beca said, returning her smile, still stunned by the day's events. Chloe walked away and Beca looked at the documents on her desk. She thought of Chloe and wondered if it was possible that she could have it all. She hoped that she didn't ruin her own opportunity before it even began, but she knew that she wanted to be with Chloe. Perhaps Chloe was right, and their meeting was fate. It was a chance that Beca was willing to take.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone who commented on, favorited, or followed this story! This was supposed to be a one-shot but I have decided to expand it to a three-shot due to popular demand. What did you guys think of the new trailer?

* * *

In the following weeks, Beca and Chloe went on their first date, and several after that. They quickly found out that they worked well together both inside and outside the record studio. Though Beca thought it was too early to say it out loud, she felt that she was falling for Chloe and Chloe seemed to be falling for her as well. Beca wondered every day if Chloe was right, and that them meeting was an act of fate. She wasn't happy with having to keep her relationship a secret, but she knew that it was necessary.

Beca quickly rose to the occasion at her new job, as she was thrilled that her dreams of being a record producer were so close to coming true and took every possible opportunity to prove herself. However, she quickly found out that keeping her new relationship with Chloe a secret was a much greater challenge. Beca found that she couldn't help the way her cheeks flushed when Chloe looked at her, and she felt self-conscious about how much their eyes met while they were in the studio. Bryan Beale was a good boss, and he seemed to take a liking to Beca. However, Beca was incredibly worried that his attitude towards her would change if he knew that she was dating his daughter.

Beca and Chloe hadn't found themselves back in the supply closet since the first time, when they had made the decision to give their relationship a shot. Both girls agreed that it was important to stay professional at the studio, and kept an appropriate distance from each other as they worked together. After their work was done at the end of the day, they took time to get to know each other and usually found themselves at Beca's apartment by the end of the night, unable to keep their hands off of each other.

"This is so hard," Chloe admitted, as she pinned Beca to the couch her hands lifting up her shirt.

Beca helped her pull the shirt off and it landed somewhere on the coffee table. "I know," she nodded in agreement. "How long do you think we have to keep this a secret for?"

Chloe stopped kissing her as she paused to think about it. "I don't know," she confessed. "I've never dated a coworker before. I don't know what Daddy will think of it." A worried expression crossed her face as she asked, "How long are you willing to wait?"

She paused as she considered the answer to the question. Though she had never been one for relationships before she met Chloe, she didn't like the secrecy of their relationship. Still, there was no way she could stop what she had with Chloe, as she was happy laying in her arms. If she ever had to make a decision between Chloe and her job, she didn't know what she would choose. Realizing Chloe was still waiting for her to answer, she said, "As long as it takes."

Chloe smiled at the answer and her lips met Beca's in a heated kiss. Before Beca could say anything else, Chloe picked her up and carried her to Beca's bed. They could deal with their worries later.

A week later, the newest boy band sensation The Treblemakers came into Beale records to record their debut album. As Bryan and Chloe met with the group, the lead singer kept eyeing Beca at her desk. Beca politely smiled at him when their eyes met, and looked down at the report she was in the middle of working on.

The meeting wrapped and the group came out of Mr. Beale's office. "Rebecca," Bryan said, "How would you like to help with the tracks today?"

Beca did her best to maintain her composure. "I'd love to, sir." She glanced over at Chloe who grinned at her from behind her father's back.

Mr. Beale led her to the studio and Beca quickly met the mixers already sitting in their seats in the booth. Not long after Beca sat in an empty chair nearby, the lead singer of the Treblemakers approached her. Holding out his hand, he introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Jesse."

Beca didn't like the way he was looking at her, but she replied, "Beca."

"Do you know any good restaurants around here?" Beca saw Chloe watching them and glaring at Jesse.

She simply shrugged and replied, "A couple."

"Would you be interested in going to dinner?" Jesse asked with a smile.

Before Beca could answer, Chloe came over and quickly said, "It's about time we get started. If you could just join your group mates in the booth and we'll run a mic check."

Jesse's face fell but he followed Chloe into the booth. He wouldn't take his eyes off Beca as the sound mixers tested the group's microphones. After the test was complete, they started recording the first track. It was a love song, and Jesse seemed to be directing it towards Beca. A quick glance at Chloe showed that she was not a fan of his serenade. Beca did her best to ignore Jesse's eyes as she focused on the music.

A couple of takes of the song and Mr. Beale called for a lunch break. Jesse came out of the studio and approached Beca again. "Have you thought about dinner?"

Before Beca could answer, Chloe said, "She's dating someone."

Jesse's face flushed red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "I didn't realize."

Beca shrugged, "It's fine. You were really good in there."

"Thanks," Jesse said before leaving the room.

When they were the only ones in the room, Chloe kissed Beca. She kissed her back but she was confused by the action. "I thought we weren't going to do that here."

Chloe sighed, "I know. I just couldn't help it."

"You do know I was going to say no to him, right?" Beca asked before adding, "My heart belongs to someone else at the moment."

Grinning, Chloe kissed her again. Beca was about to deepen the kiss but stopped short as she heard someone clear their throat above them. Looking up, Beca was horrified to see Mr. Beale standing by the door.

Frozen with fear, Beca and Chloe looked at each other before looking back at him. With a neutral expression, Mr. Beale simply said, "Chloe, Rebecca, my office. Now." He walked out the door leaving the two girls no choice but to follow him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to everyone who supported this story and encouraged me to expand the original one-shot.

* * *

Beca felt her palms sweat as she and Chloe sat on the large black couch in the office of Chloe's father. Neither of them dared to look at each other as Mr. Beale paced in front of them.

After a couple of incredibly tense moments, he asked, "How long has this been going on?"

"A couple weeks," Chloe confessed, her voice shaking in fear.

Bryan looked pensively at her. "Beca's only been working here a couple of weeks."

Gathering her courage, Beca replied, "We met before my first day." She spared him the details about how their relationship had started as a one-night stand.

"I see," Bryan said, looking between them. Beca and Chloe shared a look and Beca didn't know what she was more terrified of: losing her job or losing Chloe. Though working at Beale Records had been her dream since she was in high school, she couldn't deny that Chloe made her feel something that she had never felt for anyone else. For the first time in a long time, Beca was truly happy and she couldn't even think about giving either up.

After a quick glance at Chloe, Beca stood up. Both Chloe and Bryan gave her matching looks of befuddlement and Beca could definitely see the resemblance.

Trembling she turned to face Bryan. "Sir, I apologize for violating company policy. I want you to know that I've always dreamed of working for this company, but I'm in love with your daughter."

She heard Chloe gasp next to her. Glancing back, Chloe smiled at her and Beca felt her face flush at the way she was looking at her. She looked back at Bryan and saw that he was looking between the two of them with a curious expression. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "I love working here, but I can't deny the connection I have with Chloe."

Bryan finally spoke, "You really love my daughter?"

Beca nodded, "I do, sir." He looked between the two of them and Beca noticed that Chloe was giving her father a pleading expression.

Finally, Bryan sighed. "I will not fire you or ask you to terminate your relationship with Chloe." Beca breathed a sigh of relief. "I have noticed that my daughter has been much happier over the past few weeks, but I didn't know the cause of it. While I will request that you two keep your relationship separate from work, I am not firing my most promising assistant."

Beca couldn't help but smile at the compliment, but she was even more thrilled that she got to keep both her job and her relationship with Chloe. She glanced over and saw that Chloe was grinning as well. "Thank you, sir," Beca said, turning back to Bryan.

"I have one condition," Bryan said, "You must come over to our house for dinner this weekend so I can get to know the woman that has stolen my daughter's heart."

Though Beca was not looking forward to the questions that Bryan would have for her, she was thrilled that he had accepted their relationship. "I'll see you Saturday," Beca replied.

Bryan excused them and Beca breathed another sigh of relief as she stepped outside. Before Beca and Chloe could discuss what had just transpired, the Treblemakers came back from their lunch break and they went right back to work in the studio. Though both Beca and Chloe snuck glances at each other throughout the afternoon, they didn't have much time to talk.

As the day came to a close, Beca found Chloe waiting for her as she finished her paperwork for the day. Neither of them spoke as they walked out of the studio. Once outside, Chloe kissed Beca to her surprise.

"I so glad we don't have to hide anymore," Chloe said with a grin.

Beca nodded in agreement. "Me too." She paused before adding, "That went way better than expected."

Chloe grinned back at her. "I love you, too," she said. Beca smiled and pulled her into a searing kiss, not caring who saw them anymore.

They pulled away and Chloe asked, "Can I take you to dinner? We need to talk about this weekend."

Beca nodded, feeling a sudden sense of nervousness at the first formal meet-the-parents dinner with Chloe. It didn't help that Chloe's father was her boss, and she needed to make a doubly good impression. Chloe seemed to sense her nerves and said, "Don't worry. My father already likes you, and that's half the battle."

"I hope you're right," Beca said, preparing herself to absorb all of Chloe's advice. They walked to Chloe's favorite restaurant and Chloe told Beca everything about her family. As she heard more about them, Beca was excited to meet them. However, her nerves hadn't dissipated.

When the day finally arrived, Beca dressed in her finest dress clothes and grabbed a bottle of Mr. Beale's favorite wine out of the fridge. Chloe arrived a couple minutes later and they kissed before heading to her car.

As Chloe drove them to her family's house, Beca's nerves started growing rapidly. Chloe put a soothing hand on hers and assured her, "It's going to be fine."

Beca hoped that she was right as they pulled up to the Beale mansion. The scale of it impressed Beca, though it was also a little intimidating. She clutched the bottle of wine in her hands as Chloe knocked on the door.

The door swung open to reveal a beautiful red-haired women smiling at them. Beca immediately recognized her as Chloe's mom and she could definitely see the resemblance between them. Chloe immediately greeted her by pulling her into a hug. Beca forced a nervous smile as Chloe pulled away and said, "Good evening, Mrs. Beale."

"Call me Annie," Chloe's mother responded. "You must be Beca."

Beca shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Annie."

Annie gestured into the house. "Come in."

Beca and Chloe followed her inside to the living room where Bryan was sitting in an armchair. He stood up and shook Beca's hand. "Hello, Beca."

"Hello, Mr. Beale," Beca quickly replied.

She handed him the bottle of wine and he smiled as he looked at the label. "I see Chloe has coached you well."

Beca blushed as she and Chloe sat on the couch across from him. Thankfully, Annie called them into the dining room for dinner moments later. Throughout dinner, Chloe's father and mother peppered her with questions. Though Beca was nervous, she answered their questions as best as she could, with the help of Chloe squeezing her hand under the table.

She was relieved to find that dinner went smoothly and Chloe's parents seemed to like her. They left after dessert and Chloe drove them back to Beca's apartment.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Chloe asked when she noticed that Beca was in deep contemplation.

Beca looked up at her. "I was just thinking about what you said that day in the supply closet." She quickly clarified, "That us meeting had to be fate."

Chloe grinned. "What about it?"

"I used to not believe in fate," Beca explained, "Until I met you." Chloe grinned at that, and Beca was overjoyed that everything seemed to be working out for them.


End file.
